Daughter of a Knight
category:Missionsde:Flügel der Göttin-Mission 10: Weine nicht, Vana'diel! |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Amaura at (G-6) Southern San d'Oria (present). *Go to Jugner Forest (S) and kill Wandering Sapling (can be found at J-6 & F-8) for Cernunnos Bulb. *Take the Cernunnos Bulb and trade it to Amaura in Southern San d'Oria (present). *After the cutscene, take the Cernunnos Bulb to E-6 (Maiden's Spring) in Jugner Forest (S). **Note: Having Sneak and Invisible is not a bad idea, as the area is swarmed with Lobison, though it's probably an even better idea just to take a chocobo. **Note: Recall-Jugner and get a chocobo, do not go to Sandy and get one, otherwise you won't be able to get to E-6. *Trade the Cernunnos Bulb at "Humus-rich Earth" target. *Go to Present Jugner Forest at the same spot and examine the "Humus-rich Earth" for a cutscene. *Examine it again to spawn a Treant NM: Cernunnos. **This monster hits hard, and has a lot of HP. It is also relatively difficult, if not impossible to silence. **Cernunnos can cast a variety of spells, including Break, Stonega III, Stone IV, Cure V, Stoneskin. **Cernunnos uses the typical TP moves from the Treant family, with stronger effects. ***Leafstorm dispels all buffs and gives a Slow effect ***Entangle, in addition to Bind, drains HP equal to the damage dealt. ***The Slow effect is equivalent to Slow I. ***This Slow can be removed by Refueling and Haste, although subsequent use of Leafstorm will dispel these and reapply Slow. **Cernunnos's spells can be stunned (Stun, Blue Magic and stunning weaponskills work). **Highly susceptible to Paralyze. **Blink tanking is recommended, preferably PLD/NIN *Once Cernunnos is defeated, check the "Humus-rich Earth" again for a cutscene and Cernunnos Resin. **Cernunnos can be fought once for everyone in the party/alliance. **Every party member needs to have planted the Cernunnos Bulb in the past, in order to get the cutscene and the key item. **If someone already spawned the NM, you can still get the cutscene you need during the fight, as long as you are in that party. **Warning: You can still pop the NM after you have gotten the key item, but have not done the next part yet, if you have zoned and then click it again. *Go back to Southern San d'Oria to Amaura for cutscene. *Wait a game day and talk to her again. **You may be required to zone if you are involved in another quest with Amaura. **There have been reported cases where people were not involved in another quest and needed to zone. Mog house did not count. *After the game day, you will receive a key item: Bottle of Treant Tonic, and this starts the next mission. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: :Could the mysterious object the Cait Siths were discussing be related in any way to the medicine Sir Ragelise used to take? The answer lies with Amaura, a resident of present-day Southern San d'Oria. ---- Game Script